


圈套

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 也是旧文, 旻城 - Freeform, 旻浩on top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 李旻浩好像爱上了一个疯狂的粉丝。或者说，李旻浩好像疯狂地爱上了一个粉丝。两句都成立。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	圈套

**Author's Note:**

> *是上篇Sweet Chaos的短小番外  
> *灵感来自20191102两孩房

*推荐搭配DAY6新专收录曲365247一起食用

-

李旻浩好像爱上了一个疯狂的粉丝。或者说，李旻浩好像疯狂地爱上了一个粉丝。两句都成立。

起因很简单：一次乐队公演，台上台下眼神相撞心灵相交，整晚的情感仿佛一个谎言，在杂乱的音律里毫不现实地存在着。谁知后续也是一样的毫不现实：原本公演结束吉他息声，就标志着曲终人散相忘江湖，但那个人竟是追着乐队到了酒吧门口，拦着李旻浩说想看看他的手。

变态。私生。恋物。恶心。人第一瞬间的想法应该是这样的。但李旻浩只是觉得微微吃惊，他以为对方会想要更多。明明在台下是一副献祭般的虔诚，明明眼神写满了灼灼的渴望，到头来只是这种程度而已啊。

“只是这样就够了吗？”他换用左手夹烟，大方地伸出右手，掌心朝上。他当然知道那人想要什么——修长的手指，分明的骨节，还有吉他手标志般的茧子。李旻浩时常有这样的感觉：不是他在演奏音乐，而是他的手在创造，自己只是简单地搬运出所有，算不上什么成就。

眼前的人似乎也是这样认为。他的目光一刻也没有向上飘，好像是全神贯注地在欣赏一件艺术品，右手稍稍张开，悬在李旻浩手掌上方，却始终没有半分接触，旁人看了都会以为是在敬畏着什么。

「Love is a touch and yet not a touch. 」脑子里突然蹦出一句不知哪里听来的话，李旻浩瞬间被自己的荒谬感染，轻笑出声。“只是这样就够了吗？”他看向微微弓着的脊背，自语似的重复。

那人闻声猛地抬起头，惊慌地看向吉他手，还没来得及藏住眼底的狂热。下一秒，他收回手背在身后，微微垂下头，不知在想些什么。

“只是这样就够了吗？”疑问早已消失殆尽，取而代之的是以身犯险的欢愉前奏。扔掉未完的烟，双手邀约，眼神炙热，绳索静静等候，愿者上钩。

酒吧暗巷不是爱侣互诉衷肠的好去处，但若是只想燃一场酣畅淋漓的火，夜色是最佳的催化剂。

李旻浩看着那人后背抵着冰冷的墙壁微微颤抖，又想起自己方才在台上被吞噬魂魄一般的快感，只觉得呼吸一窒。他要他烧起来，连着自己的心跳，全都卷进火海。

原本弹吉他的手现在撩动着，演奏着侵犯。纤长的手指卷起衣襟，和着节拍似的攀升收紧，又纵情释放。指尖毫无温度，却慷慨赐予着火种。李旻浩无言地创造着，又刻意地贴合着。他低头看向逐渐柔软着的猎物，妄图攫取最后一丝光明。那人却用手掩住了眼睛，看不清是抗拒还是羞怯。

他看不见他。好像最后一道检视撤去，李旻浩终于等来了完整的一击。左手覆在那人手上，右手尽情向下探索，茧子若有若无地剐蹭着，牵引出阵阵温热的颤栗。

“只是这样就够了吗？”年长者的圈套，气味甜腻诱人，期待着毫不犹疑的陷落。漆黑的夜里，冰冷与冰冷彼此包裹，沉默地在唇齿间交换着全部。追逐和闪躲都是假象，真实的只有灼烧皮肤的炽热，在口腔交缠、颠覆、倾倒、重塑。

彼此分离的一瞬间，李旻浩突然生出了逃亡的冲动。太温暖的感觉让他困乏，似乎马上就要脱离掌控，驶向不属于他的未知。然而一切都已经太晚。

原本紧闭的眼睛不再加以掩饰，目光堂堂地探照着，自下而上的直白。他的左手嵌进李旻浩左手，严丝合缝地交握着，似是命运的缠斗；另一只手微微抖着，仍去寻着猎人粗糙的指节，将其引向更深处的幽闭。

李旻浩听见自己心脏的狂响。好似末日来临，被沸腾的血液侵蚀了灵魂；又好像融入了一处天堂，处处都裹挟着潮湿的爱意。一切都无比完美，一切都如梦似幻，让人沉沦至死。李旻浩享受着每次动作带来的音律回响，却也逐渐确认了失利的现实。

他的猎物似乎比他拥有更简单的欲望，直截了当地宣泄着，在冷空气中悄然弥散。一时间，李旻浩竟失了神，动作微停，迷茫地看向眼前被火焰舔舐着的大片肌肤。那人感受到节奏的减缓，原本交握的手骤然挣脱，转瞬搭上吉他手冰冷的后颈，迫切着距离的消减。呼吸带着水汽在耳边氤氲开来，温度逐渐灼热。濒临爆炸的一瞬间，李旻浩大概听懂了自己的命运。

“只是这样就够了吗？”那人纯洁的双唇发出邀约，夜幕毫无理由地坍塌。

我自愿套紧绳索，只望共你一起陷落。

-完-


End file.
